The drift rotary car (such as CN203666862U published on Jun. 25, 2014) in the prior art, includes a bottom plate, four universal wheels provided at the four corners of the bottom plate, and a battery and a drive device provided above the bottom plate, a round hole is provided between the two universal wheels in the front of the bottom plate to mount a driving wheel, a bracket is provided above the round hole, a steering shaft is provided in the middle of the bracket, a driving wheel is fixedly connected to and supported by a lower portion of the steering wheel; a direction locking device is fixed on the axle of the universal wheel at the rear end of the bottom plate. The drive device of the prior art is directly connected to the axle of the driving wheel, and when the steering wheel controls the driving wheel to turn, the speed of the driving wheel is affected, so that the drift effect is affected.